Harry Potter: Lord of Serpents
by HarryPottersSister
Summary: Harry Potter is going to be turning 16. He’s almost of age and can leave his abusive household. He was told many times that he was exaggerating. What if he was put there by the one he calls mentor? Or if who he thought were friends were being paid from his vaults?
1. Prolouge

_~Disclaimer: NOT MINE~_

_~Prologue~_

'_Harry James Potter can be found at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_'

~_Harry's POV~_

I sighed, staring at the ceiling of the smallest room of Number 4. I cursed the old coot of a headmaster. Thanks to him I was back at my relative's house. I had tried to tell Dumbles about the abuse but he just waved me off, saying I was exaggerating. Well, i'm turning 16 in one minute, when I'll be of age. 30 seconds to go.. 5..4..3..2.. As the clock hit midnight a burning pain rippled through my body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Searing pain. That's all I felt. I quickly stripped off my shirt and stuffed it in my mouth to muffle the screams. Then the pain became unbearable. I happily slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

(July 31, 6:15)

I woke up, thinking that the pain was a nightmare of sorts. Until I stood up. My whole body was extremely sore. I suddenly noticed the ground seemed closer now. I quickly conjured a full mirror and stared at my new 5'5 stature. "Oh c'mon!" I had shrunk from my 5'9 height. I fluttered my wings in annoyance and began getting dressed… Wait wings? I rushed back to the mirror to see two giant Raven black wings on my back, along with my new waist length hair and curvy figure, I look like a bloody girl! I bit my lip and winced as I drew blood. I opened my mouth and saw my teeth had sharpened into fangs. I heard a tapping noise and turned to see A large regal owlAt the window. I opened the window and said owl dropped a letter on my bed. The letter held the Gringrotts crest. I quickly ripped open the letter and began to read it. As I read I can feel my face getting more and more pale.

(A/N) AHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Harry's Pov)

The letter read:

Dear Mr. H.J.Potter,

We are at Gringrotts are requesting your presence to discuss your recent creature inheritance and your vaults. There has been a withdrawal of 8million Galleons every year since 1991 The money was split between the vaults of the listed.

Granger-2 million

Ronald Weasley-2 million

Albus Dumbledore-2 million

Weasley family fault-2 million

This letter is also a Portkey to your account managers office. The activation key is "Revenge".

Lord Ragnook

Gringrotts Bank, Diagon Alley

I was seething by the end of the letter. They were being paid to be my friends! I looked over to Hedwig. "Can you believe them Hedwig! They were paid to be friendly! They will pay!" I yelled, clenching the letter in my fist. "Boy! What are you yelling about in there! I aught to punish you and give you something to yell about!"The pig with a wig bellowed (A.K.A. Vernon). Vernon began unlocking the many locks on my door. I quickly grabbed Hedwig's cage and yelled "REVENGE!" I I felt a hook behind my navel and I appeared in a large Gringrotts Office. Mentally thanking professor Binns for assigning that essay on how to greet goblins, I bowed putting my hand over my heart. The goblin stared at me, surprised. "Mr. Potter, I did not know that you know goblin traditions." I nodded my head to the goblin saying "I have studied your traditions as so I would not offend you." The goblin smiled, it was quite creepy. "Back to business Mr.Potter" he said. "Call me Harry." "Then call me Gripclaw." I smiled slightly. "Harry, do you want me to recover the stolen funds with interest?" I nodded. Gripclaw then said "If you want to see what vaults you own let blood drop onto this parchment." I pricked my finger with the offered knife and watched as words appeared

_Heir to Potter(by blood adoption)_

_Heir to Black(godfather bond)_

_Heir to Peverell(blood)_

_Heir to Merlin(magic)_

_Heir to Gryffindor(blood)_

_Heir to Ravenclaw(blood)_

_Heir to Hufflepuff(blood)_

_Heir to Slytherin(blood)_

_Heir to Le Fay(blood Magic)_

_Prince of Shadow Veela (creature inheritance)_

_Birth Certificate _

_Fake Name:Harry James Potter_

_Real Name:Harrison Le Fay_

_Parents by blood adoption:_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_James Potter_

_Birth Parents:_

_Emma LeFay nee Ravenclaw _

_Alastair Le Fay_

_Godfathers:Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape_

_Godmothers:Lily Potter, Minerva McGonagall_

I looked at the parchment in surprise. "I'm not even a Potter?"


End file.
